User talk:Endofzero
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mag Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Patch Updates page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlackSoulBlade (Talk) 20:29, August 5, 2010 Re: Additions Yes on the templates, no on the blacklist page A page like that will clog the activity feed. Also, it is not official, only confirmed by Zipper stuff can be used (bar weapon stats) Also, sign your messages, use 4 tildes (~) for it EDIT: Use http://magallstars.enjin.com/forums/m/510389/viewforum/177675 instead. BlackSoulBlade 23:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I hereby award you Adminship, you have contributed a lot to this wiki, in a very short period of time. Enjoy it, and use it. Do more good work, and you might even become a Bureaucrat. Blinzy[45] 09:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Since you are an admin can you edit the MAG artical and update the Suppression section since now it is two different PMC's fighting each other. ----Zoso159 Lead me, Follow me, Or get out of my way. 21:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) And I hereby Totally agree with the candidates for deletion you put up. We should keep the wiki as official as possible, and user-made classes are NOT official. With your permission, I will procede to delete them. Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 00:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Just FYI, I deleted most, if not all, the ones marked for deletion. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 01:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Got Firefox so you don't have to worry about me haveing anymore typos! --Zoso159 Lead me, Follow me, Or get out of my way. 23:38, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Beta Hey man, Do you know how to get the new Beta? It's not in my PS Store...Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 22:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) UotM the template is useful because you are August's User of the Month, congratulations. Blinzy[45] 01:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) First off, don't delete discussions. And second, there really is no recognition other than a userbox, its not gonna be posted anywhere. Plus you deserve it Blinzy[45] 20:31, August 26, 2010 (UTC) LOL sorry for not following the template, I'll get right on fixing the idiotic screw ups I've made XD Thanks for letting me know. Just to let you know, and I apologize if this has already been pointed out, but for some reason the Assault Branch section of the Skills page doesn't have a section for the tier 1 reflex sight XD Jackmac 05:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Cheers, I agree, it looks better on the actual pages that describe the game modes. I just added it there because I didn't know about the main pages. Thanks again, and keep up the good editing. Nickdude555 23:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) You should update all of the weapon stats so it is the amount of money it costs instead of skill points because of 2.0. --Zoso159 Lead me, Follow me, Or get out of my way. 02:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC)